This invention relates to a method and apparatus for controlling the artificial light in an area. More specifically, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for controlling the artificial light in an area without the necessity of a person manually moving a switch.
For many years, people have been inconvenienced, when carrying packages, by the need to put the packages down in order to operate a switch to either turn the lights on or off in an area. This is particularly common when walking up or down a flight of stairs such as between the basement and the main floor in a house.
Similarly, persons with impaired vision often have to leave a night light on in a room, so that upon entering the room they can locate the light switch. Furthermore, when young children awaken during the nighttime hours, they have great difficulty in locating and manipulating conventional light switches.
Hence, the present invention is directed to a method and apparatus for controlling the artificial light in an area without the need for a person to manipulate a light switch manually.